1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack connector assembly, and particularly to a modular jack connector assembly having electrical terminals of a modular jack electrically connected to a wire using a solderless method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A modular jack connector assembly is used for mating with a modular plug connector for transmitting information between two electronic devices. The modular jack comprises a plurality of electrical terminals therein. One end of each terminal is adapted to mate with an RJ plug; the other end of each terminal can be adapted to terminate to wires. In the prior art, there are three ways to terminate the terminals of the modular jack to the wires. The first way is to solder the terminals and the wires to a printed circuit board, whereby the terminals and the wires are electrically connected together. This method requires, an additional printed circuit board and the integrity of the connection between the wires and the terminals is not bent. The second way is to cramp the wires and the terminals together using ferrules. This way is costly both in additional components and in assembly time required. The third way is to use insulative displacement connection (IDC) technology. Each terminal of the modular jack pierces an insulation jacket surrounding a center conductor of each wire and electrically contacts the center conductor. To use IDC, the terminals and the housing of the connector need a complicated structure to achieve the electrical connection.
Hence, an improved modular jack connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a modular jack connector assembly for connecting to wires which has a simple configuration.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a modular jack connector assembly for connecting to wires which requires less assembly space.
A modular jack connector assembly comprises an insulative housing having two receiving spaces arranged side by side, a plurality of terminals received in the receiving spaces, a terminal block with a plurality of wires interwoven therearound, a light emitting diode (LED) device assembled on the housing, and a shield enclosing the housing. The terminal block comprises a main body and a pair of inserts. The main body comprises a first part and a second part and each part defines a plurality of through holes adapted to allow threading of the wires therethrough and a receiving channel adapted to receive one of the inserts therein whereby the inserts fix the wires to the terminal block. Each wire electrically contacts with a corresponding terminal in a slot defined in the main body.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.